Segunda oportunidad
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Isabel es una joven profesora de educación infantil que está a punto de casarse. Gérard es un joven pastelero cansado de la rutina. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus caminos se crucen? ¿Y si no sucede de la manera más convencional posible? Nyo!(SpaBel)


**Hola~  
Hace unas semanas que vi una imagen subida por un chico que rolea a Nyo!Bélgica, de Gérard y de Isabel (Nyo!España) y, era una imagen tan triste que me golpeó en el corazón y me inspiró. Así que aquí traigo la historia.  
Cualquiera que me conozca, creo que sabe lo que me gustan las historias romanticonas. Y sí, sé que tengo dos historias abiertas, un pruhun y un usuk con fem!uk. Las continuaré, lo prometo. Darme un poco de tiempo, que no puedo con tantas cosas a la vez.  
Y nada más, espero que os guste~  
1 besito muy grande  
Ciao~~**

* * *

**Prólogo**

–Pequeño –una mujer joven de mediana edad se agachó junto a la mesa de un niño de unos cinco años–, dobla así la hoja y luego de esta manera… –comenzó a doblar el papel blanco simultáneas veces hasta hacer una especie de rombo doblado múltiples veces. Cada pico tenía el aspecto de una cometa partida por la mitad o, al menos, eso parecía. Metió los dedos dentro de las dobleces formadas y sonrió–. ¡Ya está!

Se lo tendió al niño y le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo. El timbre que marcaba el final de la clase sonó y la locura se adueñó de los pequeños. La joven se levantó y sonrió, dando una palmada para llamar la atención de todos.

–¡Niños! ¡Vamos a recoger y a prepararnos para irnos a casa! –colocó unas cestas de plástico de distintos colores sobre su mesa de escritorio–. Pegamentos, tijeras y pinturas a las cestas. Los papeles a la papelera –su tono de voz era jocoso y alegre, y su estado de ánimo parecía ser contagioso. Podría deberse a que fuera viernes o simplemente a su personalidad.

Los niños comenzaron a guardar todo ordenadamente ente risas, risas que se entremezclaban con los ruidos de pequeños pasos y las conversaciones inocentes. La puerta se abrió y apareció una cabeza de cabellos y ojos a juego.

–¡Isa! –exclamó la joven entrando dentro de la habitación. Tenía el cabello castaño sujeto en dos trenzas decoradas con lazos y llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco. Parecía una muñequita–. ¿Estás lista?

Isabel asintió la cabeza y miró a los niños; ya estaban preparados al lado de la puerta, en fila india, con sus mochilitas y sus recién creados comecocos. Guardó sus cosas en el bolso y salió acompañada de los niños y de la joven hasta el patio. Esperó a que los padres vinieran a por sus hijos y salió caminando tranquilamente hacia el aparcamiento de la escuela.

–Feli, estoy muy nerviosa.

–¡No te preocupes! Solo vais a elegir el menú –sonrió agarrándole de la mano.

–Lo sé, lo sé… Pero ya sabes lo importante que es la comida para ambos –bajó la mirada y sonrió de vuelta–. Ambos queremos que todo sea perfecto.

Felicia la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la deja sin respiración.

–¡Me alegro tanto de que vayas a casarte con mi hermano! –rió–. Siempre pensé que hacíais una pareja perfecta.

Isabel soltó una carcajada y sacó las llaves del coche del bolso tras unos segundos buscándolas a tientas con las manos. Abrió el coche y se metió dentro junto a Felicia. Ambas se pusieron el cinturón y, con un ruido sordo, Isabel puso en marcha el motor del coche. Pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo a Felicia, que se agarraba instintivamente a la agarradera. No pudo reprimir una risita.

–No te preocupes, Feli –dio una palmadita en el volante y rió–. Mi Seat Ibiza nunca me ha fallado. Créeme que no lo hará ahora –la miró por el rabillo del ojo–. Llegarás sana y salva a tu cita con Ludwig. Tienes mi palabra.

–¡N-no es una cita! –exclamó sonrojada y relajó un poco los hombros–. Tan solo hemos quedado para tomar un café.

–Se empieza por ahí, querida –sonrió, pero la misma le duró poco en el rostro. El cielo se había ido oscureciendo con presteza y había cubierto toda la superficie celeste con nubes de tonalidades plomizas, del gris más claro al negro más profundo. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre la luna del coche y Felicia sonrió tristemente–. No me gusta la lluvia.

–Y eso que decían que no se esperaban hasta la semana que viene –comentó la castaña–. ¿Tienes paraguas?

–Sí. En el maletero. Luego lo cojo antes de salir. ¿Tú?

–Creo que llevo uno en el bolso –murmuró abriéndolo y rebuscando en él. Tras unos segundos sacó un objeto alargado de tela impermeable de color rosa–. Aquí está –comentó enseñándoselo–. Isa, de nuevo gracias por llevarme.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita.

–No es nada. Además, me pilla de camino. ¿Por qué no llevarte? –sonrió–. Espero que no hayas pensado que podrás librarte de contarme todos los detalles.

–Eres incorregible…

Pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, una melodía resonó por todo el interior del coche, primero como un suave murmullo para luego dar paso a un tono más alto. Era una guitarra española, de eso no cabía duda, y lo que parecía ser unos acordes dados en un arrebato de improvisación, luego se convirtieron en la canción de "_Granada_". Felicia comenzó a buscar el origen del ruido pero Isabel fue más rápida y, cogiendo el móvil con una mano, lo descolgó y buscó a tientas el botón de manos libres, apartando durante unos segundos la mirada de la carretera. Después, se lo entregó a Felicia para que lo sujetara mientras ella hablaba.

–¿Sí? –preguntó, aunque sabía quién era porque esa melodía solo la tenía para una persona.

–_Maledizione, cara! Dove sei? _–exclamó una voz masculina por la otra línea algo enfadada.

–¡Oh Lovi! –daba igual cuantas veces la llamara. Su corazón siempre se aceleraba al escuchar la voz de aquel italiano malhumorado que tanto amaba.

–_¡Ni "Oh, Lovi" ni "Ah, Lovi"! _–murmuró–. _Deberías de estar aquí hace más de quince minutos._

–Lo sé y lo siento, tomatito. Hoy he tenido que quedarme un poco más con uno de los niños, sus padres se habían retrasado por una urgencia. Y, además, estoy llevando a Felicia a un lugar. Aunque no creo que tarde demasiado en llegar. Dime que no estás en la calle, porque ha empezado a llover con fuerza y… ¿Lovi?

Un silencio se produjo al otro lado de la línea e Isabel pensó por un momento que se había cortado. La lluvia caía con mayor fuerza y se había visto obligada a poner los limpiaparabrisas delanteros, además de las luces. Una respiración entrecortada daba a entender que todavía permanecía al otro lado de la línea. Tras un ligero carraspeo, volvió a escuchar su voz.

–_¿Felicia? Ci sei?_

–Ajá –contestó la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.

–_Y… ¿Has escuchado toda la conversación? _–no esperó ni siquiera a que Felicia pudiera contestar, puesto que empezó a despotricar y a soltar improperios en italiano–. _Che pallé… Maledizione… Merda! Isabelle, ya hablaremos cuando llegues._

–Te quiero, Lovi –canturreó con jocosidad la mujer, divertida en el fondo por la actitud de su novio.

–_Si, si… Lo que sea._

Colgó el teléfono y Felicia no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras guardaba el móvil de Isabel de nuevo en el bolso.

–¡No me lo puedo creer!

–¿Verdad que es lindo? –preguntó Isabel con tono soñador.

–Se nota que te quiere mucho. Jamás le había escuchado el llamarle a alguien "_cara_". ¡Ya sabes lo vergonzoso que es! –suspiró y miró por la ventana–. Ojalá me quisieran a mí así.

–Bueno… Para eso vas a ver a Ludwig…

–¡Isa!

Felicia le golpeó ligeramente el hombro y la otra se lo devolvió entre risas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambas estaban ya absortas en aquel juego tan infantil. Isabel, que todavía mantenía parte de la concentración en la carretera, redujo la velocidad y comenzó a frenar, parando justo debajo del semáforo en rojo y dejando pasar a una señora mayor por el paso de cebra. Se volvió hacia Felicia y sonrió.

–Escucha. Quiero que seas una de mis damas de honor. Sé que en las bodas católicas no se lleva mucho todo eso pero… Me haría tantísima ilusión –repuso con una sonrisa–. Después de todo, vamos a ser cómo hermanas.

–Hermanas –repitió Felicia–. ¡Me encanta! ¡Siempre quise tener una hermana! –repuso con felicidad, abrazándola.

Sin embargo, un segundo lo cambió todo. Una bocina estridente fue todo lo que se escuchó en aquella calle cubierta por la cortina de lluvia hasta el impacto final. Un crujir de metal y un coche saliendo disparado hacia una de las farolas de la acera de en frente. Cristales rotos por doquier y dos cuerpos silenciados por el golpe. Uno, descansando en el asiento, el otro, sobre el capó del coche, medio atravesado entre el interior y el exterior. Y la lluvia, que caía sobre ellos intentando apaciguar el dolor que traería después…


End file.
